Subaru
is the protagonist of Wish Upon the Pleiades. Appearance Subaru has pink hair straightened to her shoulders. She has a star-shaped pin on her left side-tails and part of her side bangs point up as if she has horns. According to Subaru herself, she has been working hard to hide it, but she is unable to. She usually seen wearing her school uniform, and upon the moment Minato disappears leaving only his cardigan on ONA route, she starts to wear it. She also at the end used his cardigan once on the TV route after skipping four billion years, but she doesn't wear it while going to school after. Her magic user uniform are basically similar to the others, while keeping her theme color, but her cap is round. On the TV route, when she finally met the true Minato, who doesn't have the ability to choose anymore, they transformed―or rather "switch places," and her outfit's base color become black, while still retaining pink parts as her theme color. Her outfit in this mode is slightly modified, and while her white form is of a magical girl's, her black form gives the image of dark, antagonist witch. Personality Subaru―as on her monologues and narrations―can be described as a lonely yet normal girl who loves astronomy. On the other side, she is a slow and clumsy girl, and Aoi said she is indecisive, though Subaru herself claims it was Aoi deciding her things on her own. The ONA version has her being impolite, and an has untold feelings to Minato. While on the TV version, she is just simply a clueless girl. However, despite not knowing what's going on, she is a positive-looking and want to help others as much as she could. At the first episodes, as the fruit of being slow and clumsy, she sometimes panic or unable to calm down due to the situations, causing troubles on both the team and the mysterious horned-and-caped boy. While the story progresses, she shows her motivating side, as she helped on lifting the problems Hikaru and Itsuki had on their hearts since seven years ago, while slowly and unnoticeably being attracted to Minato, resulting heartbreak when Minato disappeared from the mysterious garden. The heartbreak was gone once she met Minato again, taking care of flowerbeds on the school, but once again had her heart broke upon knowing the truth that Minato is the mysterious horned-and-caped boy. Although she finally was able to convince Minato above the Earth's atmosphere, her heartbreak got worse as Minato's body got penetrated by the twelfth fragment and disappeared. There, she subconsciously decided to become something and lose her magic. However, as mentioned above, Subaru is a positive-looking girl. And so, she tries to once again to open the door by using the school observatory's door, but after few times tried, she almost lost hope, before there is a sound calling her out, and she once again opened the door to the true Minato. Shortly after, as the team needs a sixth member, Subaru with no hesitation calls out for Minato and this time she convinces her so hard than ever, and promise to make him happy, demonstrating it with giving him a lip-to-lip kiss. When the team looks at her with red faces, Subaru went red too and tries to make up for the misunderstanding. During the attempt to retrieve the last fragment, she tried her best and don't give up. Along with the team of five, as the president give them the present to become anything, Subaru decides to become herself, while keeping the promise that she will make Minato happy. Minato himself describes her as a cruel-with-no-end girl to tell him to stay alive. History (ONA) First Night Second Night Third Night Fourth Night History (TV) Encounter Getting Close With Others Getting Close With Minato The Last Fragment Trivia *Subaru is the name of the car production company which works along with animation Gainax on creating Wish Upon the Pleiades ONAs. *Her drive shaft is based on the Subaru Legacy. *She is the only member of the Observatory Club. Gallery ONA TV TVCharacterSheet_Subaru_1.png|Subaru's character sheet (Uniform) TVCharacterSheet_Subaru_2.png|Subaru's character sheet (Magic user) TVCharacterSheet_Subaru_3.png|Subaru's character sheet (Facial expressions) TVKeyVisual_Subaru.jpg|Subaru's solo key visual TVBD_Vol1.jpg|Subaru as on the first volume of BD/DVDs. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters